international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
WCW Monday Night Nitro (December 23, 1996)
The December 23, 1996 Edition of WCW Monday Nitro was held in the Macon Coliseum in Macon, Georgia. The was the final Nitro before, Starrcade. Results ; ; *Eddie Guerrero defeated Chris Benoit (w/ Woman) in a WCW United States Heavyweight Title Tournament Semi Final Match *Lex Luger defeated Tombstone (3:38) *Rey Misterio Jr. defeated Mr. JL (6:02) *Glacier defeated Buddy Lee Parker (2:29) *The Amazing French Canadians (Carl Ouellet & Jacques Rougeau (w/ Col. Robert Parker) defeated The Public Enemy (Johnny Grunge & Rocko Rocco) by DQ (3:23) *Big Bubba Rogers defeated Konnan (w/ Jimmy Heart) by DQ (5:36) *Lord Steven Regal © vs. Dean Malenko ended in a Time Limit Draw in a WCW World Television Championship Match (10:00) *Jeff Jarrett defeated Rick Hunter (w/ Scott Hunter) (2:24) Other Segments *Featured Gene Okerlund conducting an interview in the aisle with Ric Flair, Arn Anderson, Chris Benoit, Steve & Debra McMichael, with Anderson saying Benoit wasn't focused and that's why he lost his match earlier in the show :*He then said he took a beating from Kevin Sullivan the previous week because Benoit wasn't around to take it himself :*After Anderson asked Benoit where Woman was, Debra insulted Woman and called her "damaged goods" :*Benoit said he and Woman were in Germany tending to Horsemen business, then told Steve to "talk to the hand" when he tried to intervene once Benoit turned his attention to Debra and her comments :*Flair then said Woman deserved a weekend with Benoit after living with Sullivan 10 years and said he intended to reunite the Horsemen and have them party for the holidays *Included an in-ring promo by WCW World Champion Hulk Hogan, alongside Ted Dibiase, Vincent, and Elizebeth, in which he cut a promo on facing Roddy Piper at Starrcade; Hogan then said Piper, Randy Savage, and Flair were nothing compared to Hogan and dared Piper to come out and face him then and there, knowing he wasn't really in the building *Featured the announcement that the coming weekend's WCW Saturday Night would be a Year in Review edition *Included a trailer of Piper's new movie, set for a January release, called "Marked Man" *Featured a clip from the previous week of Sting dropping the nWo Sting with a reverse DDT, then fighting off members of the Horsemen and Rey Mysterio Jr. when they attacked him near the closing of the show *Included an ad promoting the Outsiders T-shirt *Featured a closing in-ring promo by Hogan in which Hogan claimed Piper sent him word that he admitted Hogan was the true icon of wrestling, again knowing Piper wasn't in the building :*Piper's music then began playing, with Eric Bischoff then walking out in Scottish garb and a red and yellow Hulkamania T-shirt :*Bischoff, as Piper, then told Hogan that he had no right to be in the ring with him at WrestleMania and wanted to go ahead and have the match then and there :*Nick Patrick then came out to officiate as "Piper" laid down for Hogan and Patrick made the 3 count :*As "Piper" said Hogan was the reason he had a house and was able to feed his family, a bagpipe band came ringside playing "Scotland the Brave," with Piper eventually walking past them, entering the ring, and fighting with Hogan until members of the nWo ran out :*The real Sting was then shown watching from the rafters as the entire nWo assaulted Piper, with security then running out to break up the attack as the show ended Commentators *Tony Schiavone *Bobby Heenan *Mike Tenay Ring Announcer *David Penzer Image Gallery 12-23-96 Nitro 1.jpg 12-23-96 Nitro 2.jpg 12-23-96 Nitro 3.jpg 12-23-96 Nitro 4.jpg 12-23-96 Nitro 5.jpg 12-23-96 Nitro 6.jpg 12-23-96 Nitro 7.jpg 12-23-96 Nitro 8.jpg 12-23-96 Nitro 9.jpg 12-23-96 Nitro 10.jpg 12-23-96 Nitro 11.jpg 12-23-96 Nitro 12.jpg 12-23-96 Nitro 13.jpg 12-23-96 Nitro 14.jpg 12-23-96 Nitro 15.jpg 12-23-96 Nitro 16.jpg 12-23-96 Nitro 17.jpg 12-23-96 Nitro 18.jpg 12-23-96 Nitro 19.jpg 12-23-96 Nitro 20.jpg 12-23-96 Nitro 21.jpg 12-23-96 Nitro 22.jpg 12-23-96 Nitro 23.jpg External links